Graphene is a promising material for microelectronic devices. A commonly proposed architecture for a gated graphene component is a graphitic layer containing graphene on a substrate, with metal contacts on the graphene and a channel region in the graphene between the contacts. Integration of this component into a microelectronic device has been challenging, due to degradation of the graphene during processes to form the microelectronic devices.